1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for adjusting a brush roll relative to a work roll of a roll stand, particularly the work roll of a roll stand for hot-rolling of aluminum. The brush roll is rotatable in a direction opposite the direction of rotation of the work roll. The brush roll is displaceable in translatory movements parallel to the work roll and the brush roll is on both sides thereof supported in pivotable supports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brush systems on the work rolls of a work stand, for example, for hot-rolling of aluminum, are required for removing any particles which may adhere to the rolls and which would otherwise damage the surface of the rolled material. The brushes rotate in a direction opposite the direction of rotation of the roll and can be moved back and forth by certain distances in translatory movements parallel to the roll axis. When the work rolls do not rotate, the brush rolls must be lifted off from the work rolls in order to avoid drag marks and images on the surface of the roll, on the one hand, and to facilitate the disassembly and exchange of the work rolls, on the other hand.
In a conventional device for adjusting a brush roll, a cassette-type configuration is provided for the brush support. In that case, the chock of the brush roll is surrounded by a C-shaped frame and is displaceably mounted in the C-shaped frame. The displacement is effected by means of the pistons of two hydraulic units which are arranged opposite each other in the cassette frame and whose pistons act on the surfaces of the chock provided for this purpose. In this draw-type guidance or cassette-type configuration, it was necessary to be very careful to ensure that the play in the guidance was kept very small. This was not always possible, particularly because the play increases as the duration of operation increases. The play existing in the guidance caused vibrations which, in turn, resulted in markings on the work roll, particularly if the brush roll included a wire brush.